The Broken Doll
by Black Michaelis
Summary: 'I now have everything that once fate withhold from me. But it means nothing to me anymore. All I want now is.. the most I desired of all.. is Ciel Phantomhive..' The Doll is back! Build up with hatred and thirsty for revenge.


**The Broken Doll**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

><p><strong>B.N:<strong> Minnasan, konnichiwa! This is my first Kuroshitsuji story here in Fanfiction. I'm still a beginner though, and this is my first serious and not that funny story. I will warn you that I'm still not that good in grammar, and if there's a spelling mistake.. well I didn't see it. You see, I have a really bad eyesight *high fives Mayrin*. Well, just go and read it while I eat some cookies! Cookies make Author-sama happy!

**Disclaimer:** Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to Black-sama. It is rightly belongs to Yana Toboso.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The New Doll<strong>

"…Give. I won't… forgive… I won't… forgive. I won't forgive! I won't forgive you! Smile!" she bawled as she ran towards Black and Smile with a knife in her hand. Tears of pain and hatred streamed down her face and the strong throbbing of her heart, that screams for revenge.

Before she could take one more step, Black grabbed her by the neck with a death grip. She tried to squirmed herself free from his tight grasp, but was not able to do so considering her size to him. Seconds past, the air started to grow thin as she wheezed, trying to put some air in her drained empty lungs. Her vision started to darken as every seconds pass. Her hands dropped on her sides, the last thing she saw was.. Black's devilish smile.

'_Brother… brother… how could they take you away from us? How could they? From the start, we haven't done wrong. Why does fate always plays its dirty tricks on us? They've taken away so many things from me! Smile… Smile.. how could you? This isn't over.. this is not over! I will kill! I will kill you!'_

* * *

><p>"My Lady, are you alright? You've been silent for the whole ride, is something wrong?" the butler in black asked; troubled by the thick silence around them.<p>

She instantly snapped back out of her deep thoughts and blinked her eyes repeatedly, absorbing her butler's words. "I'm just... deep in thoughts… that's all" she answered as she looked at the scenery outside the carriage.

"Hmm, is that so?" the butler said, smiling in amusement. "Please, do forgive my curiosity but… what were you thinking about, hm? Is it about – " he was cut off when the girl gave him a stern look, warning him not to continue any further. "It's nothing of your concern, butler" she deadpanned and gave him her poker face as she looked away.

Instead of looking hurt, the butler just smiled "Oh do please forgive my rudeness my lady. Such an atrocious manner for a Cunningham butler" he said apologetically, putting a hand gloved above his heart. She glanced at him, still on her poker face and returned her gaze outside the running carriage.

'_It's been quite some time since that horrifying day took place… that changed the course of life. But since then, I was developed into a new person; build up with hatred and a soul thirsty for revenge. For I am now known as Laura Cunningham, the daughter of a well-known rich nobleman in England. I can no longer be my smiling, carefree self. I can never be Doll and Freckles from Noah's Ark Circus.' _She continued to stare at the window blankly, in depth of her thoughts once again.

Then in the carriage window, she caught sight of her reflection. She no longer had the ugly scar she once possessed. '_I have everything'_ she thought as she saw some homeless children on the side walk, sharing a piece of scrap food they found. Just like what they were before, out in the cold, loved by no one, abused by their own parents… despised by everyone.

'_I now have everything that once fate selfishly withholds from me. But it means nothing to me anymore. All I wanted is – the thing I most desired… is to see Ciel Phantomhive kneeling upon my feet for mercy. And with my own hands… I shall end his precious life! Just like what he did to my brothers and sisters… the only thing I consider the most valuable treasure in this damn world. The only precious thing that lightens up my black velvet world… was taken forcibly away from me. All shall pay. All will pay. For all the damage they have done to us…'_

The carriage came to a stop. The blonde butler stepped down and held the door for his mistress. "Lady Laura, we have now arrived in our destination." The butler declared as he escorted his lady down.

As Laura stepped down, she lifted her head with a determined smirk "Get ready… Smile"

* * *

><p><strong>B.N: <strong>Ole! End of chapter one! Do you guys like it? Do you like it? Please do tell me! Hihihi! On the next chapter Ciel and Sebastian is coming out! Aaaaahhh! Aaaaahhhh! Aaaaaahhh! Damn! I sounded like Justin Beaver. Anyways, please review! And sorry if I made a grammar or spelling mistakes.. GOMEN NE! Here's a random story that just popped in my head. Warning: This may cause some readers to puke.

* * *

><p><strong>This is The Crack Flash News<strong>. (some retarded news theme song)

**News Anchor: **Good morning, evening, konnichiwa, anyoung haseyo to everyone. Today, we have heard from a drugged addict doctor that there was a new epidemic that was spreading throughout our maniac world. Buttface!

**Buttface (reporter)**: Buttface here to report! We are now in front of the said addict doctor who assumed there was a new fast spreading deadly disease. Doctor, what is this disease you have affirmed?

**Doctor:** *hiccups* yes, it is known as… The Beiber Fever.

**Buttface:** *gasp* the Beiber Fever?

**Doctor:** Yes, the Beiber Fever

**Buttface: **The Beiber Fever

**Beaver: **Hey! Why you accuse us beavers eh? We have nothing to do with this! *has a chainsaw*

**Buttface: **It's Bie-ber not bea-ver.

**Beaver:** Oh sorry, it sounded the same so.. hehehe.. you want some log?

**Doctor: **It mostly strikes young girls from *hiccups* ages one to one hundred. It can cause some fainting, squealing, heart swelling, heart exploding, fast heart thumping! And… the worst.. THE BEIBER WAVE HAIR!.. humping.. err..

**Buttface:** This is.. one extraordinary disease I've ever heard. We have witnessed earlier a young.. err… 60 year old granny had this Beiber Fever attack and it was.. flabbergasting. This is the said video of the young.. unfortunate granny as he pwned this yound man.

**Granny:** ooooh! Shing shing, shing shing Ooooohhh! Shing shing, shing shing Oooohhh! You know you love me! I know you care!

**Random guy hugged by granny:** ououououououhgyut.. RAPE! HELP ME! I'M TOO YOUNG!

**Granny:** I wanna make love with you boy! I'm a one less lonely girl! *tries to kiss the poor guy*

**Guy: **UUUUWWWWWAAAAHHHHHHH! NOT MY FIRST KISS! NOT MY FIIRSSTTT KISSSS! MOMME –

**Granny: ***full French kissing the boy*

**Buttface: **This is buttface, reporting!

**News Anchor: ***has the WTF face* that was.. VERY disturbing. So this is what they call a pedophile porn. Anyway, that's all people. And be very careful. This disease is contagious –

**Granny (at studio): **I'm a lesbian! *runs to the News Anchor*

**News Anchor: **AAAAHHHHH! Call the Pedo-poliiiiiicceee!

* * *

><p><strong>B.N: <strong>Was that too much? Sorry for all the reader's mind that I have corrupted. I just wrote this random story because I'm bored. And come on! It's just a brake from all the drama you've read up there. Haha, if you like that story.. please review or you could tell me what topic of the news should I do next. Thanks for reading! Vavay! I just totally ruined the drama atmosphere.


End file.
